What Stole My Heart
by Waylo
Summary: Sometimes, sleep talking could lead you to becoming closer to the one person you've always wanted. A/N: NaLu, AU.


**Hi everyone! I got off track and made this one-shot out of nowhere. And so the characters are pretty much out of character, and I apologise for that. Other than that, please enjoy this one-shot! Please remember to review everyone, it's really appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

* * *

_"Momma!" the little blonde squealed as the older version of her picked her up and twirled around playfully. They were happy, joyous even. But for the most part, reality didn't like their happiness. The older version stopped playing around and crumpled down to the ground with a very not nice thud. The little blonde stared wide eyed at her mother who was now coughing hysterically._

_Tears formed in her innocent eyes as she realized what was happening. "Ms. Spetto! Ms. Spetto!" she helplessly cried as she clung to her mother's weak body._

_"It's...okay, Lucy," the mother cooed. The little blonde held her mother tighter, her sobs ringing down the dark, dim hallway. "I'm okay. Momma just got tired." The mother looked up to her little girl and gave her a gentle smile, carefully sitting up. "See? Momma's all fine."_

_The little blonde, despite her mother soothing her, cried even harder. Her mother couldn't do anything else but hold her close. She didn't want to let go of her child, her beautiful child. She wanted to hold her from here on out, watch her grow up to be a beautiful lady, watch her fall in love and marry her one and only._

_But she knows that fate is cruel, and she is destined to be stripped away from her husband and her child. The little blonde looked into her mother's eyes and her mother could see it; her child also knows that they'll never get to have a chance like this. And so they held each other until their servants, their friends, came._

* * *

A pink haired man awoke to the shuffling from a room next to his and groaned. He did not like being woken up from a peaceful sleep, especially in the middle of the night when he needed to go to work early in the morning. He looked at his digital alarm clock on the countertop beside his bed and groaned again. _3:44 A.M._

He needed only three more hours of sleep, only _three. _He pulled his blanket over his head and when he was_ mere_ seconds away from falling into slumber, the person sleeping in the room beside his kicked, or whatever, the wall, making noises.

Natsu cursed to himself and sat up. He threw his feet over the edge and buried his face into his hands. He was going to kill whoever woke him up. He silently stomped his way toward his door, muttering curse words. He opened the door, peeking out into the pitch-black hallway and stepped into the hallway. He looked at the only door beside his and in his mind popped up the radiant smile of a beautiful blonde woman whom he never spoke to.

Right when he was going to knock on the door to voice out his complaints, he halted. Instead, he listened more carefully and—thanks to his inhumane hearing—he heard soft whimpers and cries. He swallowed something down in his throat and grabbed the doorknob. They were roommates in the same house, so she wouldn't mind if he just walked in...right?

Natsu sighed. They were roommates that never spoke to each other. He spoke to her once before, but that was only to allow her to live with him since this house was too big for him alone. She wouldn't mind if he came in because he was just checking in on her.

Without another moment of hesitation, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped into the dark, dim room and softly closed the door behind him. Again, the whimpers rang in his ears and he cringed this time. He hurried over to her bed and found the sheets tangled between her perfect limbs, making him swallow down another lump in his throat. Natsu jumped in surprised when the beauty tossed and turned, and he only furrowed his eyebrows together in concern. He walked closer to her, careful not to make a sound to wake her up.

Another whimper and cry escaped her pale, pink lips. Natsu sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He resisted her smell of vanilla and strawberries, and instead focused on how she was feeling. She was sweating bullets, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her eyebrows her knitted together. Her mouth opened again, but this time no whimper or cry came out. "_Momma..._"

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. She was missing her mother. He thought back to his own foster father who had disappeared on him for no reason whatsoever—not even leaving a note or goodbye. He still hasn't found him and he gritted his teeth at the thought of that. He returned his attention back at the blonde beauty in front of him and wondered what she should do. He never took care of anyone before besides Happy, his blue furball.

Happy and the blonde are two different stories though, obviously.

Grumbling to himself, Natsu placed his palm flat against her forehead. and surprisingly, she stopped struggling. She let out a sigh of relief and comfort, making butterflies swarm his stomach. Questioning what he was feeling at the moment, he looked down at his stomach before excusing it as him being hungry.

When he thought that she would be fine and took his hand back, she reached out and grabbed his shirt. "No...don't leave me...I...I don't want to be...left alone...Momma..." Natsu was dumbfounded, but he broke out of his trance and scratched his head. He looked at her clock. _4:07 A.M. _

He looked at her sleeping face that was full of sadness and sighed. _You know what? Fuck it. I'm staying, who cares about waking up for work tomorrow. Erza should understand why I'm late if I tell her why. _He sat back down on her bed and place his hand against her forehead again. This time, she opened her eyes. Natsu began to panic and in his head, he began to sum up excuses he could use to tell her why he was there.

But the blonde didn't say anything. Instead she gave him a pained smile and tears were falling out of her eyes. The sight was like a stab to the heart; he hated seeing people cry. "M-Momma...you're here..." Natsu's eyes widened and was stunned. _She thinks that I'm her mother?! I don't think I even look like her mother! What the fu— _"You know, I've been lonely, but I've been trying my best. I..I made lots of...new friends..."

The pink haired man nodded, refusing to say anything because he was sure that if he did, he would make her snap out of her trance. The blonde continued talking, "Levy—" _She knows metalhead's girlfriend? _"—she's really fun. We have lots in common, but what actually got us together...was our interest in books. Erza—" _Erza?! She knows Erza?! Crap! I'm going to die. _"—she's real strong. She's like the sister I never had too. She's also really pretty with her fierce, red hair. Gray—" Natsu wanted to snort. _She knows the popsicle guy as well? _"—is also like the brother I never had. He cares immensely for me and would stick up for me if anything happens."

"Mirajane—" _The she-devil _"—despite her beautiful looks, she's really devious." He chuckled. "She's still a really good person though. Her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, are both caring and funny too. And there's Wendy—" _She also knows my little sister? _"—she's really adorable and sweet. She cares for everyone else more than herself." Natsu wanted to smile. This girl is really...he didn't know how to describe her. She's just...wow.

"And then—" _There's more?! _"—when I had barely moved here, into Magnolia, I didn't know what to do, and couldn't find a house. But then...I met this man with vibrant pink hair..." She laughed. "I had said that aloud unknowingly and he got angry at me..telling me that it wasn't pink, but salmon. 'He's creepy' was what I thought later because of the way he looked at me...and he walked towards me. I wanted to runaway, because I got goosebumps." Natsu was blushing from embarrassment. "I'm glad I didn't though...he asked me if I was new and I nodded. Next thing I new, he smiled and captivated me. My heart just started speeding up and butterflies just found their way into my stomach."

" 'Do you need a house?' was what he said. Before I could even answer him..he just dragged me in front of this huge apartment building. He told me to live with him. He told me that he had an extra room and that the place was too spacious for him alone...Momma...He was the first person I had ever met in Magnolia...He was the first person to show me such kindness in a really long time..." Natsu's heart was racing. "He was the first person to have ever stolen my heart."

Natsu wanted to jump up and scream out into the horizon. He couldn't though. She continued. "It's funny though...even though we live together...we don't talk to each other at all. I can't blame him though. I don't really see him at all since he leaves early for work and comes home late at night. You know, Momma...I really want to try...try to talk to him...I really want..to see his radiant smile again...his fangs were really pointy." She laughed again, although this time is was sad. "I want to hear his voice again...And now that I think about it...we never introduced each other..." Tears dropped out of her eyes. "It be nice...to...hear him...say..." _my name..._

Natsu blinked before he began getting all flustered on the inside. _Hear me say what?!_ He looked at the blonde beauty who was now sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. He smiled as well and for some reason, he wanted to pinch her nose. He stood up from her bed and walked away before stopping himself and looking over his shoulder, bewildered.

The room was glowing all of a sudden, and in front of the blonde was someone bending down and kissing her temple. Natsu squinted and his eyes widened. The person looked like the blonde, _exactly _like her, but then it hit him; that was her mother. Her mother looked over at him, smiling while mouthing something to him, and then she was gone.

Natsu smiled as he let what she said sink into him. He walked out of the room, back into his room, and plopped back down onto his own bed. He closed his eyes as her mother's words resonated deep inside of him.

_"Look after her for me, please. I'll leave her in your care."_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and sat up, stretching out her arms and legs and yawned. She's never had such a good night's sleep like this before. She heard the soft clanking outside her door and began to panic. She looked at her clock. _7:30 A.M._ There should be anyone home at this time. Her roommate shouldn't be home either.

Slowly, she crawled out of her bed and sneaked her way over to her door. The blonde carefully opened the door and peeked out, listening to the sounds. It was coming from the kitchen. When she got closer, she heard a yelp. "Happy! Don't make a mess, dammit!"

That voice...Lucy's heart began to race. That voice rang melodiously in her ears and she blushed. Then again, she began to panic. She just got out of bed, she must look horrible! "Huh?" Her heart skipped a beat when the vibrant pink haired man stepped out of the kitchen with his blue cat. He smiled at her, the smile she oh-so longed to see for so long. The very same smile that effortlessly stole her heart. "Oh, you're up. You don't have to make breakfast since I already made it for you."

Lucy blushed. "I-I...Uh..O-Okay. T-Thank you very m-much..." She looked away from him. She walked over to the dining table to where her plate was and began to eat. The pink haired man walked back into the kitched to her disappointment. _I really wanted to talk to him..._ Then she jumped when another plate was placed in front of her and the man sat down. It was so hard to breathe. She shakily ate her breakfast, refusing to look him in the eye. For some reason, she felt him watching her.

Hesitantly, she made the decision to look at him, and when she did, their eyes locked on to one another. His dark, onyx eyes...they were so mysterious, and yet she could see something in them...something unreadable, yet so obvious.

"Hey..." she jumped at the sound of his voice, his eyes widening. _Oh dear! What did I just do! _Instead, he just laughed at her silliness. "I'm sorry for the late introduction, after all this time." Her heart was racing, and she was sure that she was beat red. His hand rose up to touch her cheek and she flinched, making him chuckle. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

Lucy blushed. "M-My n-name is Lucy H-Heartfilia...i-it's also a pleasure t-to meet you. Thank you f-for taking care of m-me."

He laughed, making her insides flutter. "Why the formality? We live together, we're friends..." _and we can be more than that. _Those words were silent, but Lucy could hear them perfectly. He grinned, his fangs showing. "I have to go now Lucy, I'll see ya later." Natsu stood up from his chair and grabbed his keys, going straight to the door.

"Natsu!" When he heard his name coming out of her mouth, he swore that he could have just grabbed her and hugged her. Or kissed her, but that would've been going over the line. If there was even a line. He turned around and looked at Lucy. Her smile was radiant, beautiful. He was sure that his heart was ripped out of his chest—in a good way. "Have a nice day, drive carefully. And be safe."

He smiled at her. "I'm off." He closed the door behind him and covered his face with one hand. God damn she was beautiful. Yep definitely, he won't give her to anyone else.


End file.
